Fieveladdin (SuperJNG18)
Cast:Category:SuperJNG18Category:SuperJngCategory:Aladdin Movies SpoofCategory:Aladdin Movie SpoofCategory:Aladdin MoviesCategory:Aladdin Spoofs * Aladdin - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Princess Jasmine - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Genie - Spongebob Squarepants * Jafar - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Iago - Blu (Rio) * Abu - Timon (The Lion King) * Sultan - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rajah - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Carpet - Zazu (The Lion King) * Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Razoul's Henchmen - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) * Prince Achmed - King Julien (Madagascar) * Gazeem the Thief - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Abu as an Elephant - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * The Peddler - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) * Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie - Gerry Dragon (Looney Tunes: Knighty Knight Bugs) * Sheep Genie - Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) * Old Man Genie - Old Bugs (Looney Tunes: The Old Grey Hare) * Little Boy Genie - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fat Man Genie - Bugs imitating Elmer (Looney Tunes: Wabbit Twouble) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Leopard Genie - Pete Puma * Goat Genie - Marty (Madagascar) * Harem Genie - Bugs as a "Senyareeter" (Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Foghorn Leghorn * Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel * Teacher Genie - Teacher Bugs * Table-Lamp Genie - Bugs as a Lamp (Looney Tunes: Hair-Raising Hare) * Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Submarine Genie - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Gigantic Genie as himself * Cheerleader Genies - Bugs Bunny as Super Rabbit, Cottontail Smith and Cottontail Smith's Horse (Looney Tunes: Super Rabbit) * Old Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Snake Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Genie Jafar - Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) * Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) * Ostrich Abu - Road Runner * Turtle Abu - Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) * Car Abu - Doc Hudson (Cars) * Toy Abu - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Rajah as Cub - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) * Woman at the Window - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Horses (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Jenna (Balto) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mittens (Bolt) * Necklace Man and Woman - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Cindy Bear * Fat Ugly Lady - Gilda the Griffon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Two Hungry Children - Thumper and Flower (Bambi) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Danny and Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Pot Seller - The Lorax * Nut Seller - Roger Rabbit * Necklace Seller - Wile E. Coyote * Fish Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Fire Eater - Donald Duck * Boy wanting an apple - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls as themselves * 75 Golden Camels - Porky's Camel (Looney Tunes: Porky in Egypt) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Tropical Tweety Birds (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Wackyland Creatures (Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) * 60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions as themselves * Brass Bands as themselves * Forty Fakirs as themselves * Cooks and Bakers as themselves * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000)